Silence is Golden
by AngelWolfSong
Summary: It has been moons since the battle between the four Clans and the Dark Forest. Peace and prosperity fill the forest...for a while. Just because evil was defeated once, doesn't mean it can't grow back... To do that, you must destroy it's roots.
1. New Prophecy

Prologue,

Willowshine shivered as the cool breeze ruffled her gray tabby fur. She was standing in an empty field. There was not even any mist surrounding her like most dreams she had. The medicine cat's spine prickled with suspicion at the dead silence.

Appearing out of nowhere, a gray tom began to stride up to her. Willowshine stood as stiff as a branch, her eyes wide. _Who is he?_ she thought, trying hard to keep from trembling. "I am Stonefur," the tom meowed, as if reading her thoughts. Willowshine gasped. "Mistystar's brother? I've heard stories of you!" She dipped her head respectfully. "It is a great honor to meet you

Stonefur touched his nose to her forehead. "Lift your head, young one. There is something I must tell you." She did as she was told, eyeing his battle-scarred ears. "What is it, Stonefur?" The StarClan warrior sat down, tucking his tail neatly over his paws.

He bowed his head in distress. Abruptly, his head snapped back up, and looked her in the eye. "Darkness shall descend upon the Clans once again. But Silence will conquer the evil."

Willowshine tilted her head in confusion. "Silence? But silence is a bad thing! Isn't it...?" Stonefur stood up, shaking his head. "No." Willowshine was about to ask what he meant when the world around her began to fade.

As she woke, the soft voice of Stonefur wisped through her mind. "_Silence is golden._"

**(A/N: I promise Chapters will be longer than this!) (:**


	2. The Birth of Silence

Chapter 1,

Yowls filled the RiverClan camp. Sparkheart pace back and forth outside of the nursery, his golden-brown pelt fluffed up in anxiety. His brother, Rushclaw, shoulder him teasingly. "Calm down, Sparkheart! Angelwing will be fine!" Sparkheart gave his brother a look, then sat down. He stared at the ground, his ears swiveling toward the nursery.

He heard another wail, and shortly after he heard the mewling of kits. _Finally!_ Mothwing came padding out of the nursery, carrying extra medicines she had taken in back to the medicine den. She flicked her tail toward the entrance, indicating that he could go in.

Sparkheart sprang to his paws and hurried into the nursery. His heart melted at the sight of his kits. Angelwing's kits. _Their_ kits.

Purring, the tom sat just before the little bundles of joy, watching them wriggle deeper into his mate's belly for milk. "They're so lovely," he mewed quietly. Angelwing craned her neck to lick his nose. "Indeed they are, my love."

The two looked their kits over with pure affection. "What shall we name them?" Angelwing asked. Sparkheart rested his white tail-tip on one of their daughters. She had a beautiful golden pelt, decorated with white patches. "Sunkit, in honor of her dazzling gold coat," he meowed softly.

Angelwing nuzzled him lovingly. "That's a perfect name." Sparkheart purred, gazing at their second daughter. Her pelt was as purely white as freshly fallen snow. "How beautiful," Sparkheart breathed, giving her head a lick.

The tiny little miracle started mewling when he licked her, but it sounded odd. It was a bit louder than other kits would mewl, and would continuously change pitches. The mates exchanged worried looks.

"You don't think..." Sparkheart began.

"She's deaf...?" Angelwing finished.

Angelwing shook her head with a bit of distress. "We'll have wait until she's old enough to speak in order to know for sure." She nosed the small white kit closer. "Until then, she will be known as Silentkit." Sparkheart nodded, worry stirring inside of him. What would become of Silentkit if she _was_ deaf?

...

Unbeknown to them, Willowshine was sitting just outside the nursery, listening to their conversation. _Silentkit?_ She gazed up at the shimmering stars, remembering the Prophecy she had recieved moons ago. The fur along her spine raised. _A deaf kit is supposed to save all of the Clans?!_ Closing her eyes, she tried to make her fur lie flat. She must trust StarClan._  
_

_..._

_Stonefur was sitting next to the Reflection Pool, his eyes fixed on Silentkit. _The Silence has come.


End file.
